disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dee Bradley Baker
Dee Bradley Baker (born August 31, 1962) is an American voice actor who has provided many voice roles in various animated television shows, films, and video games. He is best known for providing animal and creature sounds as well as human voices. He has done many various voice work for Disney, most notably Perry the Platypus in Phineas and Ferb and Dopey in The 7D. Disney Filmography Television shows *''Jungle Cubs'' - Bagheera (Season 2) *''The Weekenders'' - Mr. Tonitini *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' - David, Mewrin *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' - Brocamas *''The Emperor's New School'' - Urkon the Village Leader, Yupi *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' - Boo-Boo the Chicken, Coco the Coconutty Monkey, Santa Claus *''The Replacements'' - Johnny Hitswell *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' - Buster *''Phineas and Ferb'' - Perry the Platypus, Pinky the Chihuahua, Goozim, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Agent D, Dr. Diminutive, Ferb (animal sounds), Major Monogram (young), Suzy's Poodle, Jerry the Platypus, Ducky Momo, multiple other minor roles *''Fish Hooks'' - Attila the Catfish, Wolf Fish, The Dragon Fish *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' - Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Octopus, Lucille the Seal, The Monkey, Patch the Pirate Pup, Brightly the Firefly, The Seahorses, Camille, Fast Claw, Captain Gizmo *''Gravity Falls'' - Waddles, Pterodactyl *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' - Julian, Juggo *''Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)'' - Gubbles, Figaro *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' - Dr. Maezono *Toy Story of Terror- Mr. Jones Movies *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' - Cloak and Dagger *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' - Scratchy *''Stitch! The Movie'' - David *''G-Force'' - Mooch *''Mars Needs Moms'' - Two-Cat *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' - Perry the Platypus, Platyborg, Pinky the Chihuahua *''Frankenweenie'' - Persephone, Mr. Whiskers, Colossus, Shelley *''Secret of the Wings'' - Cheese and Fiona *''Monsters University''- Archie the Scare Pig Theme park attractions *California Screamin' - Safety Spiel (2001-2010) *Maliboomer - Safety Spiel (2001-2010) Video games *''The Haunted Mansion'' (game) - Zeke Holloway *''Kingdom Hearts'' - Wakka *''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX'' - Wakka *''The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge'' - Barrel, Clown with Tear-Away Face, Hanging Tree *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension'' - Perry the Platypus *''Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff'' - Perry the Platypus Category:Actors Category:American actors Category:Voice actors Category:American comedians Category:American television actors Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:Singers Category:Males Category:1960s births Category:People Category:Video game actors Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Peter Pan Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Mars Needs Moms Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:G-Force Category:Gravity Falls Category:Fish Hooks Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Emperor's New School Category:Disney California Adventure Category:Disney Fairies Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Handy Manny Category:The Jungle Book Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Comedians Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Villain actors and Voice actors Category:Hero actors and Voice actors Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:The 7D